


Atypical Behavior

by postapocalyptic_cryptic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, Enemies to ???, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Maul purrs okay?, Sensuality, Short One Shot, Touch-Starved, a little sexy but nothing happens, ambiguous timeframe, maul has never had someone touch him kindly ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postapocalyptic_cryptic/pseuds/postapocalyptic_cryptic
Summary: Just some disconnected Maul and Obi-Wan cuddles
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Atypical Behavior

Obi-Wan lays a hand on Maul’s cheek and Maul shivers. He moves his thumb and Maul’s eyes slide closed, every tense muscle in his body relaxing as he falls against Obi-Wan. 

“See?” Obi-Wan says. “It’s that easy. Your body won’t run away from you.” 

“I could hurt you.” 

“And I, you. But I don’t think you will, and I know I won’t.” Obi-Wan wraps his arms around Maul properly, feeling the ever-so-slightly asynchronous beat of his two hearts against his own ribs as he lays them down on the bed. “Just rest. Nothing terrible is going to happen. Trust me, I would know.” 

For a moment, it seems as if Maul will comply. He noses further into Obi-Wan’s robes, horns poking just a little and hands almost over-warm on Obi-wan’s neck. Then, he pulls back. “No. This… It doesn’t work like this.” 

Obi-Wan sighs, moving with Maul and pressing their foreheads together, not letting him get away. “It  _ didn’t,”  _ he concedes. “But it could. This could be normal.”

“I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to lie,” Maul scoffs. 

Obi-Wan just laughs. “My dear, if you ever choose to look, I think you’ll find that I do a great many things that a Jedi shouldn’t.” 

“What if-”

“Shh.” Obi-Wan presses a kiss to Maul’s cheek. “No ‘what ifs.’ Try this out, just for the night.” Maul is silent and Obi-Wan prods him in the Force. “Please?” 

In lieu of answering, Maul drags his hand down Obi-Wan’s back, pressing just a bit too hard. Still, it’s some of the only contact Obi-Wan’s had in… Force, it’s been  _ years,  _ and he shudders as Maul does it again, wriggling closer to him and pressing an experimental kiss to Obi-Wan’s collarbone. “Is that how you do it?” he says, voice more purr than growl.

“Something like that.” Obi-Wan laughs again, softer this time, and tucks his hands under the edge of Maul’s shirt, trailing his hands over his stomach and caressing the sharp edges of his hip bones. Maul purrs in earnest this time, lips curling into a snarl against Obi-Wan’s neck like he’s not sure if what he’s feeling is pain or pleasure. 

Maul huffs something, not even a vocalization, just a breath of air. “Thought you said something about sleep,” he complains as Obi-Wan pushes his hands further up Maul’s shirt. 

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right,” Obi-Wan says, and pulls his hands away to push at Maul until his back is to Obi-Wan. “Stay like this for a moment and let me spoon you, ‘kay?” He highly doubts Maul has any idea what that means, but he lets Obi-Wan throw a leg over his hips and settle his chin on a relatively horn-free spot atop Maul’s head. He even takes Obi-Wan’s hand of his own volition, turning it over and tracing the lines of his palm with calloused fingers. “Goodnight, Maul.” 

“Goodnight, Kenobi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm no longer late to family takeout night so here is a real note:  
> Don't be shy! HMU below or on tumblr @postapocalyptic-cryptic-fic or @chiafett and may the Force be with you.


End file.
